In a heating cooking device using a high-frequency heating method, a magnetron that generates a high-frequency wave reaches a high temperature, and thus, it is necessary to cool the magnetron by a cooling fan. Usually, a wind delivered from the cooling fan is also used to cool electric components, resin components and the like other than the magnetron.
In the case of high-frequency heating, it is further necessary to ventilate a heating chamber in order to prevent vapor generated from a food product, which is an object to be heated, from being confined in the heating chamber. For ventilation of the heating chamber, air is introduced into the heating chamber through an air supply port, and the air inside the heating chamber is discharged outside the heating chamber through an exhaust port, together with the vapor. The cooling wind having cooled the magnetron is often used to supply the air into the heating chamber (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-302058 (PTD 1)).